Number One
by the smallest comma
Summary: She'd never be number one - but it was okay because she'd resigned herself to that fact back when The First was terrorising Sunnydale and she was a whiney teenager trying to woo the gorgeous red-headed witch-which she did, but that's not the point...


She'd never be number one. But it was okay because she'd resigned herself to that fact a long time ago. Back when The First was terrorising Sunnydale and Buffy was making speeches at every given moment and she herself was a whiney teenager trying to woo the gorgeous red-headed witch. Which she did, but that's not the point.

The point is that no matter how hard she tries or how much Willow tells her she'd her one and only she'd never be anything compared to Tara.

She's hears tales of her red-headed loves first. Andrew had recounted many a tale about their epic love story. About how they'd broken up and gotten back together, only to have death rip them apart. Mind you, he'd probably over-exagerated it, but the message was still there: If Tara hadn't died, if she'd been there for the battle with The First, when Kennedy had entered the picture, Willow wouldn't have gotten with her, and Kennedy would be alone.

But Tara wasn't there and Willow had gotten with her. They did leave Sunnydale together. Kennedy and Willow, Slayer and Witch. Together.

And she wasn't stupid. She knew Buffy didn't like her. To be fair, she didn't like Buffy all that much either. They tolerated each other, if for no reason other than they both loved Willow. In different ways, sure, but loved her all the same. They'd gotten closer over the years - not anywhere near friendship, but they no longer attacked each other over the Christmas Turkey. Willow loved that, and Kennedy got quite the reward when Willow did that thing with her tongue she reserves for special nights. (If this was how she got repaid she'd be nice to Buffy more often)

She proposed to Willow two years after the battle with the first. The witch said yes and they married in August. Willow had Buffy and Xander in her bridal party and she had Fith as he maid-of-honour and Andrew, because despite how annoying the man is, they get each other, and really - he was a pretty cool guy (in a geeky kind of way).

It wasn't a big wedding: just close friends and a few people from the Slayer Academy. Giles officiated, Dawn organised. It was small, private and nice. She'd never felt happier, even after Buffy's speech about what would happen if she ever hurt Willow.

Willow was the one to suggest it first. Well, not so much suggest but rather blurt it out at dinner one night causing Kennedy to choke on her wonton noodle soup.

"Are you serious?" she asked once the wonton was dislodged from her throat.

"Absolutely" came the response. Then lots of giggling and laughing and crying and hugging and dancing and then lots and lots of amazing sex.

Willow had read something in a book she'd been given from a witch from the Coven. Kennedy didn't understand all the ins and outs of it, but Willow did, and Kennedy trusted Willow with her life so they went along with it anyway.

Joseph Phillip Rosenburg was born on 21st September took a while to conceive, and it didn't help that Xander walked in on them the first time, quickly backing away mumbling, "Backing away now, knocking from now on," under his breath.

Joseph had Willow's eyes and red hair and a dash of freckles over his nose He had Kennedy's skin tone and the biggest grin. When willow placed him on her chest and she looked at his pudgy baby face and ran her shaking finger over his wrinkled palm and he tried his damn well hardest to clasp on but couldn't she felt her heart swell.

"He's perfect," Willow had whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead, "Absolutely perfect."

A second child came two years after Joseph. Willow carried. Fiona Jane Rosenburg was every bit as perfect as her brother, and the two were as close as siblings can be. She was a bit worried at the thought that one of her children could inherit her slayer abilities, because as awesome as they were she didn't want to subject her children to that kind of life. Willow reassured her that even if Joey or Fiona inherited either of their abilities, they'd be in the best hands possible and that helped. A bit.

Joseph was twelve when they discovered he had in fact inherited her abilities. Soccer was quickly crossed off the list of possible extracurricular activities. It was odd, because slayers were usually girls, but after a series of tests conducted by an aging Giles (because Willow refused to let anyone else touch her son), Joseph Rosenburg became the first male-slayer in history.

He joined the Academy four years later and his sister not long after. She was a bit nervous at first, but Faith assured her that she would personally look after anyone who hurt the two. This made her feel somewhat better, but she still worried.

Joseph brought his first girlfriend home when he was nineteen. A girl named Sally, a relation to one of the girls at the Academy. She was nice enough, and the two got married three years cried at the wedding, so did Willow, and it didn't take long for Grandchildren to follow. Fiona stayed single well into her late 30's and never actually married, but she had two sons with a man named Leo.

She had five grandkids all together. They came to visit every Sunday without fail. Liam, Grace, Phoebe, Jack and Tyler. They were good kids, and loved spending time with 'nan' and 'grandma'.

She was well in her eighty's now. Her and Willow. The Academy had set up a section for retired slayers, watchers and witches. She and Willow had a room there. It was nice: peaceful. There was a large window that overlooked a lake. It was winter now and it was frozen. Snow littered the floor and a group of young slayers were having a snowball fight. She smiled.

The door opened, and Joseph stuck his head in. "Hey, mama," he said. His eyes danced over her, "How are you?"

"Same as always,"

A few months ago, Willow had been diagnosed with heart disease. It came as a shock to all, but the Academy doctors had quickly put her on medication and scheduled regular check-ups, but the last month had proved to be difficult with Willow's slow decline in health. She'd died in her sleep two weeks ago.

Joseph came and sat on the chair next to her bed, reaching under the covers to hold her hand. "The kids miss you," he said, "they ask about you every day,"

"I miss them too," she said, "you should bring them more often,"

Joseph smiled, "I will next time, promise,"

She closed her eyes, listening to him talk about his children, what they were doing and how they were growing up. He talked about the Academy (which he'd taken over running on Giles' death several years previous), and his wife. He told her about Fiona and Leo and their two boys who were off traveling through Europe. She didn't even notice when her grasp on his hand weakened and he looked down. She didn't hear him call for a doctor or feel when they touched her neck and wrist, feeling for a pulse. She didn't move to comfort her son, who buried his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her body, tears staining the pillow case.

She didn't notice, because she had died.

She'd never be number one. But it was okay because she'd resigned herself to that fact a long time ago. Back when The First was terrorising Sunnydale and Buffy was making speeches at every given moment and she herself was a whiney teenager trying to woo the gorgeous red-headed witch. Which she did, but that's not the point.

The point was, Tara had been number one, because she was Willow's first. But that was okay, because she may have missed out on being first, but she'd gotten everything else.

And that was so, so, so much better.

* * *

**A/N: Sup? Hope you liked and let me know what you think :P**


End file.
